


The Bonded Love Of A Good Woman

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bonded Love Of A Good Woman

Josie had known her lover was distraught the second she laid eyes on her. She had crossed quickly to the woman's side, drawing her close and stroking her soft hair from sad, pained eyes. 

"What is wrong Joelle, my darling? Is it our sisters?"

She had sensed that some had found it wrong that the youngest had been bonded as many other sets of sisters had, all the same she didn't care, she loved her precious Joelle. 

"Joelle, my darling, they know nothing of how I care for you... have I not told you that a million times?"  
"Yes you have told me before…"  
"Then trust me... they can't stop me loving you... ever."

Josie spoke firmly, kissing Joelle tenderly. Joelle murred into the kiss. Josie smiled, kissing her again with a little more passion. Joelle pressed against her. Josie smiled, tangling her hand in her lover's hair and pulling on it enough that her lover's neck was exposed, kissing her way slowly down it. Joelle began panting.   
"You like this don't you gorgeous?"  
"Yes, yes, yes!"  
"More?"  
"Oh God Yes!"  
Josie smiled, her free hand moving to cup, caress and tease Joelle's breasts firmly. Joelle mewled louder still.   
"More?"  
"Ffffffff...Fuck Yes!"  
Josie smirked once again, her hand slowly sliding down Joelle's body to tease her clit. Joelle yelled out in pleasure. Josie smirked and quickly pushed inwards. Joelle bucked and screamed. Josie smiled and set a brisk but loving pace. Joelle began clawing at Josie's back as she rode harder. Josie upped her pace further. Joelle cried and came apart.


End file.
